You're Still The One
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE! Sequal to From This Moment ON. Minerva and Albus go on an anniversary trip. But Minerva has a little trouble leaving her child. Can Albus convince her to leave her precious child for three days?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter and you should know that!

A/N: Well, here is the sequel to From This Moment On. I know I have been making you wait for so long, but I could not get any inspire-ation! It just would not come to me.

_Spoken:_

_When I first saw you_

_I saw love_

_And the first time you touched me_

_I felt love_

_And after all this time_

_You're still the one I love_

It had been three years since the birth of Crystal Lenora Dumbledore, and Albus and Minerva could hardly believe that they're dream had come true. There were times when they felt that they had just gotten married yesterday, and yet, there were times when it seemed like they had been married for years. The only way they could be absolutely sure of just how long they had been married was their daughter, Crystal. She was they joy of both their lives. It was clear to all of the staff, and the students who came and went, just how much Crystal meant to both her parents.

_Sung:_

_Yeah_

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby_

_We might have took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

They had never listened to those select few who said that their marriage would never last. They had been told this by people such as Cornelius Fudge, the previous minister of magic, and Rita Skeeter, the pompous know-it-all who stuck her nose where it didn't belong. But they never listened to those lies. And they were glad that they hadn't.

_They said, "I'll bet_

_They'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together_

_Still going strong_

And as their third wedding anniversary came closer, they were planning to go away for the weekend. They would be leaving Crystal with Poppy Pomfrey, Sylvia Sprout, and Xiomara Hooch for three days, and it was really hard for Minerva to do so. It would be the first time since Crystal was born that she would be away from her for more than a few hours. It took a lot of comforting and reassuring from her husband Albus to get her convinced to go away.

"Darling, she shall be just fine with Poppy, Xiomara, and Sylvia," he said as they lay on their couch in front of a roaring fire. He took her left hand and kissed the palm. "We'll be easily reached by floo powder or by owl." Minerva sighed as she leaned against him.

"Still, I do not want to be so far away from her. I mean, an entire weekend at a bed and breakfast in the Highlands. And that is too far to be from her after just three years. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and cries out for me? What if something horrible happens and we are not able to come home on time? What if," She was cut off when Albus lifted her chin.

"You worry too much," he chuckled. With that, he kissed her soundly on the lips. When they parted, Minerva smiled.

"I knew there was a reason why I stayed married to you," she said. "You always know just what to say."

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one want for life_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Good bye, my darling," Minerva whispered as she hugged Crystal. Crystal hugged her mother back and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Mama," she said. "I loff you."

"I love you too, Crystal," she said. Albus bent down and kissed his blue eyed, raven haired daughter on the cheek.

"Good bye, Crystal," he said.

"Bye Da'," she said. "I loff you too."

_Ain't nothing better_

_We beat odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, "I bet_

_They'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together_

_Still going strong_

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Minerva and Albus didn't arrive at the bed and breakfast in Scotland until eight o' clock that night. Minerva had been so worried and fretted so much about Crystal that Albus let her stay until Crystal fell asleep. As they registered and were shown their room, Minerva smiled, set down her bag, and rested her arms around Albus' neck.

Thank you for allowing me to stay longer," she said, entwining her fingers in his hair. He chuckled as he dropped his bag and set his arms around her waist.

"I understand," he replied. "You're a mother, and all mothers are worried the first time they leave their babies with a sitter." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was so soft, yet said so much. Pulling back, Minerva picked up her bag and took it over to the single bed that lay in the very center of the room. Just as she was about to unpack her clothing, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and two soft lips kiss the most sensitive spot behind her ears.

"Packing can wait for a while, my dear," he whispered. This sent chills up and down her spine. She smiled. It was going to be fun to tease him.

"Yes, it can," she smiled, turning in his arms and kissing him soundly on the lips. Then, she pulled back. "But then we won't have anything out and ready for dinner tonight." She tried to pull back, but he held onto her tightly.

"You're just trying to mess with my mind and it won't work," he smiled. "Not too mention, we won't need anything to wear tonight for dinner. We're not going out." He kissed her on the neck, eliciting a happy groan from his wife.

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

"Albus, you make unpacking very difficult, you realize that?" asked Minerva as Albus laid her down on the bed. He chuckled in his throat.

"You worry too much," he said.

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_Oh yeah_

_You're still one that I love_

_The one that I dream of_

_You're still one I kiss good night_

Several hours later, they lay there next to each other, both happy to be with the other. For Minerva, being with Albus was a constant reminder that love was patient just as long as you were patient yourself. For Albus, being with Minerva was helped him to overcome all his fears of being alone on nearly every level.

"Albus?" whispered Minerva.

"Yes, my love?" inquired Albus, kissing her bare shoulder and stroking her hair.

"After all the years we've had to wait and all the trials that came and went, I'm so glad that we went through them together. I'm happy that we've made it. I look back and see how far we have come, and I know that I could not have gone through it without you."

"I feel the same, Minerva," whispered Albus, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "And you never will."

"I love you, Albus," Minerva whispered.

"I love you, too," replied Albus. He leaned down and captured her lips once again, thinking about all that he loved about her. And as they lay there, side by side, they fell asleep, each dreaming of the other and the lifestyle they were now allowed to live and enjoy with each other and their daughter.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby_

A/N2: Okay, once again, I would like to say how sorry I am for making you all wait for this sequel. I know you have wanted it, though some of you might not have cared. Anyway, I hope you all liked this sequel. I knew I just had to write it before it completely bugged the crap out of me. So, please click on that little button right next to "Submit Review". You know, the one that says "Go", and leave me a message. If you liked it, then I'm glad, and if you didn't like it, then… I'm sorry. Please try not to be cruel about it! Always Hopeful


End file.
